Batman 610
"The Beast" is the 610th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the third of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a February, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Killer Croc has been taken to Arkham Asylum. Batman visits his electro-cell and tries to figure out who put Croc up to kidnapping the Lamont boy. Further, he needs to determine what happened to the ransom money. Croc is more beastly than ever and he refuses to say anything. He breaks free of the electro-cell and attacks Batman. He easily mangles Batman as well as the guards and makes his escape. Amanda Waller of the Office of Meta-Human Affairs arrives and tells Batman that he has until midnight to find and stop Croc or else her people are moving in. Batman and Waller do not have a good working relationship with each other. That evening, Dr. Thomas Elliot visits Wayne Manor. Bruce is down in the Batcave and instructs Alfred to tell Thomas that he isn't home. Alfred hasn't seen Thomas since he was a child, and recalls the night that Thomas' father died in an auto accident when he was very young. That evening, Batman scours the streets of Gotham in the Batmobile looking for signs of Croc. A shot is fired, and the Batmobile blows a wheel, sending the car into a crash. The Batmobile tires are specially treated and should not blow out under any circumstances. Killer Croc meanwhile traces the money trail back to Catwoman who has been spending time in Poison Ivy's greenhouse apartment. He breaks through the greenhouse windows and attacks her. Batman arrives and tries to convince Croc that he is being manipulated. Croc reveals that he wanted the ransom money to fix his current physical condition. But before Batman can get even further with him, Waller's people arrive in helicopters and spring electrical nets on top of Killer Croc. They swoop him up and take off with him. From across the street, the mysterious Hush watches everything that is transpiring. Catwoman thanks Batman for saving her and tells him that she was manipulated by Poison Ivy. She plans on tracking Ivy down to her safe-house in Metropolis. Batman and Catwoman share a passionate kiss. Appearances * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Amanda Waller * Thomas Elliot * Catwoman * Killer Croc * Martha Wayne * Thomas Wayne * Clarence * McQuaid * Office of Meta-Human Affairs * Humans * Mutated humans * Gotham County :* Mercey Island :* Arkham Asylum * Gotham City :* Gotham Towers :* Bristol Township :* Crest Hill :* Wayne Manor :* Batcave * Electro-cell * Electrical nets * OMHA helicopters * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 1 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * The tagline for this issue is "In the Mouth of Madness!" * There has always been sexual tension developing between Batman and Catwoman, but this issue represents the first post-Zero Hour instance where either character has ever acted on that tension. In the pre-Crisis continuity, Batman had developed feelings for Catwoman at a time when she had reformed and given up the life of a super-criminal. In the pre-Crisis Earth-Two continuity, Batman and Catwoman not only fell in love, but were married and had a child named Helena Wayne. Helena grew up and became the Huntress of Earth-Two. * This issue contains flashbacks to Bruce Wayne's childhood. Other characters include, Alfred Pennyworth, Martha Wayne and Thomas Wayne. * Killer Croc appeared last in ''Batman'' #608. The nature of his mutation is explained in ''Batman'' #620. * Alfred Pennyworth appears in both flashback and the main story. * Oracle makes a behind-the-scenes appearance only in this issue. * Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne appear in flashback only. * First appearance of Clarence, Thomas Elliot's chauffeur. * Second appearance of McQuaid. He appeared last in ''Batman'' #609. * Reference is made to Metropolis in this issue, which is the base of operations for Superman. * Killer Croc abducted Edward Lamont, IV in ''Batman'' #608. * Catwoman fell under Poison Ivy's thrall in ''Batman'' #608. Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:February, 2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries